More Right
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A Series of Connor/Abby Drabbles. Some adult content, not more than late night TV.


LunarianPrincess

Summary: A Series of Drabbles

Warnings: It is season 1&2 since I've only seen clips of season 3, but may contain hints of season 3(from what I've gleaned)

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, honestly! Also I got this idea from xoxoMooseTracksxoxo who did an excellent drabble set for Alice (Syfy)

Prompt:This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously C/A)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

1.) Once Upon A Time- Brooklyn [The Musical] :

"I believed anything was possible. And I believed again the moment when I saw you here tonight, Now once upon a time has never felt more right"

Abby closed her eyes. It was so hard to deal with everything with the ARC and all the drama between Caroline and Connor. And now it was all over, free of Leek and all the corruption, but even that was up in the air now. Who could they trust? And that was what had led her to the lizard house. Laying on the artificially heated rock with the larger reptiles always helped her to remember the time she had been happiest, back in the Galapagos. She just hated that she had no one to share this with, no one who could understand. And thats when she heard it, a tiny creaking then hesitant steps and a muttered curse as someone stumbled. She kept her eyes closed, not daring to hope. Then she felt a rustle of cloth near her. Opening her eyes she turned her head to find Connor, laying silently with her in the lizard habitat. She sighed and let her eyes close, content that things were getting back to perfect again.

2.) Backstabber- Kesha

"Now I know exactly what you're all about. So this is what you're all about"

Abby let Connor's arms comfort her for a second as he pulled her away from Caroline, noticing that Caroline's eyes narrowed when she saw the care Connor was giving her. Her mind whirred and she realized that it wasn't only Leek's money that was motivating this greedy girl. She didn't only want money. She wanted Connor's attention, his adoration, his care, his love. At that thought bile churned in her stomach. She remembered when they had first started how Connor had followed her around like a lost little puppy, but she had never taken advantage of it the way this girl had. Caroline had manipulated Connor, and not only because she was being paid, but because she wanted to be the center of someone else's universe. Abby could sympathize, then realized, she had been the center of his universe (and it had felt more than right before she realized she wasn't worthy), before she shrugged him off and left him vulnerable to this leech. Her heart sank.

3.) Complicated- Avril Lavigne

"You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty"

Connor stared at the wall, wishing he could see beyond it into Abby's room, where she'd spent most of the weekend in silence. He couldn't take it anymore, he knew that leaving with caroline when she was asking about his feelings had been cowardly, but he didn't know what to do. He'd always loved Abby, but she'd shot him down. Repeatedly. And then she was standing there, dirty, with a tear stained face, and he knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful. And he knew he'd fallen, and he'd broken his own heart when he'd walked away from Abby's guarded yet (he hoped) hopeful face. But he'd take what he could get, and Caroline seemed interested in him. He knew that he was settling, and if he was honest with himself he'd never be satisfied with her (because nothing could feel more right than him and Abby), but it beat crawling over broken glass only to get kicked in the teeth, cause that would be what it felt like if he told Abby he loved her and she told him that she could never feel that way about him. Ever.

4.) Sunday Morning- Maroon 5

"Fingers trace your every outline. Paint a picture with my hands. Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm. Change the weather still together when it ends"

Abby sighed as Connor's hands traced up her sides to slide along her shoulder blades. Her head tilted back as his lips slid up the column of her throat. She swayed towards him lifting her head to meet his lips. Clinging to him she slid her leg up over his hip. She groaned as he used the leverage to push against her more firmly and she was only slightly shocked when the world outside erupted in light before the electricity went out. Connor didn't show any sign of noticing and she sure wasn't going to distract him. She felt so right being cradled by Connor Temple that she couldn't do anything but shove up his shirt begin running her finger's over his skin as if painting a picture. A beautiful picture of him and her together, no matter what the time or place. What could be more right than that she wondered?

5.) Everything You're Not - Demi Lovato

"I've been bruised and I've been broken. Can't believe that I have put up with all this pain. I've been used and I was choking on the promise I would never fall again"

Connor hunched his shoulders even more against the wind. Walking through the uni used to be so comforting, seeing all the normal sights, but now he knew how fragile everything was. It hurt to know, to be so broken, and not share it with anyone. But he'd been bruised by Caroline's betrayal, but what had broken him was Abby. Her avoidance after everything, the idea that she would never accept how he felt. And he swore he would never fall again, but it wouldn't even matter he'd already fallen. For good. For the girl he would never have, his best friend. The perfect girl. His throat tightened up, and he thought about all the differences between Caroline and Abby and realized that he had been dating a girl that couldn't be more wrong for him, even without all the lies. Abby. She was right for him. And Abby was everything Caroline was not.

6.) Wake Up- Alanis Morissette

"No fundamental excuse For The Granted I'm Taken For. Cause It's Easy Not To. So Much Easier Not To. And What Goes Around Never Comes Around To You"

Connor became incensed. Abby was taking it for granted again, his presence, the idea that he'd always listen to her. And he knew that whenever he put up the slightest amount of resistance she'd prance around in smaller knickers and tighter shirts. Connor cursed his naivete but swore not to fall for it again. He would not cave again. The next day, after he had finally stood up to Abby, she came down the stairs wearing this tiny white tank top, that pulled tight against her rib cage, and Connor had to dig his nails into his palm to try and keep from determining if he could see her nipples through the thin fabric, then his eyes fell lower. Her hips were covered by a scrap of black silk. And Connor realized, it was time. What goes around comes around, and for all that she aroused him, it was time to turn the tables. And just cause he had never pushed her before, did not mean he didn't know the theories of seduction. So as she reached up for her mug. He came around behind her pinning her with his body as he reached up to grab her cup first. Then he let his chest press against her back. And he was rewarded with the darkening of her eyes as she turned arund. Barely leaning into him, he turned away quickly. he smirked as she inhaled sharply, and he knew that he had finally won a battle.

7.) Loving You Is Easy- Sarah McLachlan

"Might of been the moonlight. Caught up in the sparkle in your eyes. So we gotta know I should go slow. But it's not in me to wait"

Abby wandered up the stairs listening to Rex chirp at her. She yawned and stretched causing her tight black tank top to rise up even further. It was so hot tonight, and with that awful humidity of late summer. She needed to go out on the balcony, and so she crept down the hall trying to not make too much noise, not wanting to notify Connor of her whereabouts. Things had been so weird between them lately. And then she stepped out onto the balcony and her heart stopped. There stood Connor, shirtless wearing those ridiculous fingerless gloves and a pair of bright patterned boxers. He hadn't moved, maybe he hadn't noticed her yet. And then he said her name, low and slightly husky. He turned and she stepped forward to the railing, turning to face him. And the moon was reflected in his eyes. She reached for him, knowing that she should wait, but knowing that she never could.

8.) You Remind Me- Mandy Moore

"The way you smiled took the breath out of me And maybe I'm seeing things. But if it's true don't wake me up from this dream"

Connor wandered down the stairs, pulling on his cloves and cracking his knuckles to wake him up and make sure the gloves sat right on his hands. He stopped short as he saw Abby's blonde head appear. She was dressed so cutely, a sweet white dress that was cute and bobbed around her thighs as she moved forwards. He stared at her as she caught his hand and smiled at him. That smile caught him in the heart and his breath slammed out of him

"Abs?" his voice was unsure and a little higher than usual (ok a lot higher.)

"Yeah Con?" her voice was a little huskier and she sidled up to him, Connor nearly melted at the feeling of her body pressed against his side "Did you forget again? You're not even dressed!" that exasperation he recognized, he smiled relieved. As he answered yes she leaned up to kiss him. He kept his eyes closed as he felt her lips on his and just as he was about to deepened this kiss he heard her voice "CONNOR!" he was puzzled, that was weird. Just then he felt and intense pain as someone pinched his arm and he cursed as the world around him melted. Forming back into his room. Damn.

9.) Change Your Mind- All American Rejects

"Don't solve the problem, when danger is better. Far away where you stuck them in cages that tether. And all the bridges you've burned, leave you trapped off at all sides. And now the tables do turn, and it's all gone, what's left for you."

Connor and Abby walked through the ARC on their way out to the newest anomaly. They were unusually quiet, thinking about the fight that they had had earlier. This one about some random guy who had started flirting with Abby while they were looking for a DVD for their movie night. Connor had been very confused by the way she had been acting lately, alternately ignoring him and flirting. And he had called her, and said that he couldn't do it anymore. That he was tired of having his motions all tied up. And he wasn't going to change his mind this time, he was going to make her see that it was wrong for them to not be friends, separated. More right to be friends than strangers.

10.) All I Wanted- Paramore

"All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you...I think I'll pace my apartment a few times And fall asleep on the couch"

Connor paced around the apartment. He couldn't do this anymore. He wondered if Abby was thinking of him while she was out at the anomaly site. He stared at his arm in the cast and cursed again. Stupid dinosaurs, one swipe of a tail and the bones had shattered in his arm. He stood and started pacing across the hardwood floor, ignoring Rex's curious chirps. He was starting to get tired from the drugs they had given him. He had kept Abby safe, that was the important thing, he thought as he settled into the couch and let his eyes drift shut. His mind traveled back to when he had first saw Abby, so much had changed. But the one thing that hadn't changed was him wanting her. He slept soundly for hours, his dreams filled with Abby and fear. Some things never changed. But when her sweet lips met his and woke him up, he knew that nothing could feel more right than her, than him and her together. Forever.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Please read and review!

These drabbles were a little harder, some of the songs didn't make sense in any context so I made it up as I went, and this is what I got. Let me know if I should take any of these drabbles and make them into stories...or leave them as drabbles. -LP


End file.
